


I Want an Answer, Goddammit

by phantxmic



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mush is a good boyfriend don't worry, someone give blink a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt post-Wiesel tricked Blink into becoming a scab and betraying his fellow newsies, and the regret doesn't hit Blink until he sees one newsboy in particular.





	I Want an Answer, Goddammit

"'ey, kid, over he'eh."

The soft humming that was being emitted from Kid Blink as he skipped towards the newsboys lodging house stopped when he heard a voice. He turned around to see Wiesel standing with Oscar and Morris Delancey. Behind them were...Tommy Boy and Sniper?

Wiesel approached him with a sigh, his hands fumbling into his pockets, "You ain't gonna take part in this ridiculous strike, are ya?"

Blink tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Well, 'course I am!" He squeaked in his high pitched voice. 

Wiesel sighed yet again and cleared his throat, "The strike is hopeless. Strike all ya want, but Pulitzer ain't never backin' down. But, I can offer you a different scenario," He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, showing it to Blink. Blink's eyes widened in excitement, seeing such a large amount of money. He'd never seen that much in his _life_. Wiesel snickered, "If you go against the strike and get your papes like usual, even when your little friends strike, all this will be yours."

Blink stared at him in shock, genuinely considering his options, "How do I know you ain't messin' with me?"

"Tomorrow morning, just buy ya papes like usual and we'll hand ya the money then. Promise. You three will have enough cash for anythin' in New York," Wiesel chuckled, "Deal?"

Blink glanced back at Tommy Boy and Sniper, who looked at each other and then nodded. Blink sighed and averted his attention back up to Wiesel, "Deal."

\--

"Well, then make way for someone who will," Wiesel sneered to Jack Kelly, the vigilant leader of the newsboy union. That was their cue. One by one, Kid Blink, Sniper, and Tommy Boy rushed out with their satchels in hand, each paying for their papers. Wiesel smirked, watching as the Delanceys handed each of them their pay. 

"They're scabs! Good for nothin' scabs!"

"You ain't no newsie!"

"Damn scabs!"

Blink could feel the dozens of eyes staring at him and an overwhelming shame washed over him. He stared down at the ground as he grabbed his cash and papers, immediately trying to rush away. He just betrayed all of his friends, his brothers, even his-

"Blink?"

Oh no. 

His boyfriend. 

Blink's heart snapped when he looked back to see Mush Meyers, his boyfriend, frozen in shock. All he could do was let out a soft whimper in response. 

Mush looked very hurt. He had a right to, he was watching his boyfriend betray everyone he loved. He scoffed in disbelief, "What are you doin'?"

Blink only let out stammers, he couldn't form a single sentence for the life of him. Next thing he knew, Mush had him by the wrist and was dragging him away to a more secluded spot - an alley, to be exact. 

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Mush started, his anger boiling up, "You're sellin' yourself out now? What about the strike, 'uh? What about ya family? Ya brothers? What about me? You're just gonna sell yourself out instead of standin' with us?!"

Blink shrunk down as he was yelled at, standing against the wall, "W-Wiesel said it was- hic- hopeless..." he choked up as he spoke, looking down as he felt tears pour down his cheeks. 

"It ain't hopeless!" Mush shouted, gritting his teeth angrily, "You're a damn scab, Blink! Ain't no one likes scabs!" His anger was clouding his judgement, he barely even realized he was shouting all these things at Blink, "I hope you're happy, Blink, 'cause you've let down all the newsies! Is that what you wanted, 'uh?!" When he was met with silence, he shouted louder, "I want an answer, goddammit!"

Blink let out loud, choked sobs, his shaky hands gripping to the satchel slung around his shoulder, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so so sorry..." he cried uncontrollably, filled to the brim with regret, shame, and embarrassment. Blink knew he deserved to be yelled at for this, he just wished it didn't have to be Mush yelling at him. It only hurt more. 

His sobs managed to break through Mush's anger and the taller boy's eyes softened and his brows unfurrowed as he realized what he had done, "B-Blink, I..." Regret filled him as well and he immediately cupped Blink's soft, squishy cheeks, pulling his head up so he could see him, "Blink, fuck, I didn't mean any of that, I'm so so sorry, that wasn't me, I-I was just angry, please, baby, I'm sorry!"

Blink continued to cry as he was forced to look into his boyfriend's eyes, "I-I'm sorry I-I disappointed you, Mushy, I-I'm sorry! I-I just didn't know what to do, a-and I wasn't t-thinking, and Wiesel told m-me it was hopeless, and I-I..."

Mush desperately pushed his lips against Blink's to stop him from rambling, "Baby, baby, please..." he murmured against his lips, "Please calm down for me, I'm here now, I'm here..." He carefully wiped the tears out of Blink's eye and dried his cheeks, "That's better...look at you, my beautiful little Blink..." He adjusted his boyfriend's eye patch gently, delicately, and ran a hand through his hair. 

Blink hiccuped softly and watched his lover, "I'm sorry..." he whispered out again. 

"Don't be, baby," Mush murmured, gently planting a kiss on his forehead, "I should be the sorry one. I didn't mean anything I said, I promise."

"I-I know you didn't, Mushy, it's okay..." Blink reached up and rubbed his face dry, letting out a soft, tired yawn from all the crying. 

"How about we go back out the'eh and show Weasel we ain't backin' down, 'uh?" Mush suggested, grinning, "Show em what Kid Blink is really made of?"

Blink gasped in excitement and nodded, smiling brightly, "Yes!" He squealed, immediately turning around and rushing out of the alley. 

"Wait!" Mush grabbed his hand to stop him, pausing before asking, "They...they gave you a lotta cash, didn't they?"

"More than I ever seen," Blink confirmed, tilting his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know the good thing to do would be to give the cash back, but..." Mush pursed his lips and looked around, "Think we can keep it and split it amongst the fellas? Imagine how happy Davey and Les would be to have us give em the cash to help their folks!"

Blink gasped, his eyes widening, "Mushy...you're a genius!" He squealed, "Everyone will be so happy!"

"Let's do it then," Mush grinned brightly, grabbing Blink's hand and lacing their fingers together, "And hey..." Blink gazed up at him curiously as he spoke, "I-I love ya. Ain't nothin' gonna change that."

Blink smiled, "I love ya too. C'mon, we've got a strike to settle!" He chirped and pulled Mush along, and together they headed back to the others.


End file.
